The present technical level offers vertical wind generators. The vertical wind generator stands for the most typical variant, containing a vertical rack or axis, onto which a rotator is attached by montage, on which the blades are posited, in turn.
One of the most significant problems observed in vertical wind generators is the fact that that only one half of the rotator blades performs useful work. The other part circles opposite the direction of wind and impairs the rotator. Thus, the wind generator's efficiency is reduced.
In order to solve this problem, vertical wind generators are offered where the part performing the motion countering the direction of wind gets covered with wind diverter. Accordingly, the flow of wind hits only those blades of wind generator, which perform useful work.
This kind of solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,204 where the part of the rotator, which is turned against the direction of wind, gets covered. The flow of wind is diverted either away from the turbine or to that part of the turbine, in which the blades rotate in the direction of wind.
A model of vertical wind generators exists, which contains two turbines and in which the previously indicated approach of covering the reversely rotating part is in force. Accordingly, in front of both turbines, placed among them, the diverter of wind is situated. Such solutions are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,580 and in Japanese patent application No. JP 1193084 A.
Besides, a vertical wind generator with a profiled influx channel is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,150 B. A sail-like air flux diverter is placed above the wind turbine, which diverts the wind flow passing above the turbine to the upper part of the turbine. The indicated wind flow enters perpendicular to movement of blades, which significantly reduces the efficiency of the diverted flow or even shuts it down completely.
A vertical wind generator is described in Australian patent No. AU 2005203573 B2, which contains a single vertical turbine, which is entirely sealed. Turbine is open at the part of influx of wind and at the part of the outflow of wind. Additionally, a wind diverter is placed in the upper part of the vertical turbine, which diverts the air, which flows above, in the turbine, perpendicularly to the direction of movement of blades. The indicated wind diverter is envisioned for limiting the speed of rotation, as the flow entering perpendicularly to the blades slows down the function of turbine.